


You're Cute When You're Pissed Off

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, I'd say that this is a fluffy and drabble-style fic related to Safety, The girls are actual girlfriends here, because why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: It felt like every night was girls night to them lately.





	You're Cute When You're Pissed Off

   Jane sat crossed-legged right in middle of the couch and pressed play on the first episode of her guilty pleasure TV show, Faking It.

   It was movie night – or simply girls night, since they weren’t in fact watching a movie – and Kat and Sutton were in the kitchen taking the popcorn out of the microwave and pouring drinks into glasses.

   Jane smiled as she heard the lights in the kitchen being turned off and the two girls walking back to the living room right after that. It felt like every night was girls night to them lately. Kat was practically living with her and Sutton nowadays. Jane had actually talked with the blonde about asking Kat to move in with them in the near future. Something for them to be very excited about.

\- Are we watching the red-headed version of you again? – Kat asked in a fake kind of annoyment. She set two glasses of _Unicorn Dreamtini_ onto the coffee table.

   Sutton had another glass of the colorful drink in hand as well as the bowl of popcorn. Both girls sat on the couch beside Jane, Sutton on the smaller girl’s left side and Kat on the right one.

\- For the thousandth time – Jane huffed –, I do _not_ look like Karma!

\- Yes, you do – Kat leaned forward to grab a handful of popcorn.

\- You two are probably twins separated at the hospital – Sutton added, raising a hand over Jane’s head. She and Kat gave each other a high five, which made Jane roll her eyes and fight to hold back a laugh.

\- And why do you guys always high five over my head? It makes me feel even shorter.

   Kat leaned into Jane’s side challengingly.

\- That’s exactly why we do it, babe, and you know it – she smirked and gave Jane a quick kiss.

\- Plus – Sutton put her right arm around Jane’s shoulders –, you’re pretty damn cute when you’re pissed off.

   Aware that she was furiously blushing, Jane half allowed a goofy smile to curve her lips. She indeed knew that her girlfriends thought she was distinctively cute when she was pissed off. That was why she purposely overreacted to certain things whenever she was near them.

\- I still hate you guys - Jane lied while a smirk was still quirking her lips.

\- We know - Kat and Sutton said in unison, blissfully.

   With that, Jane locked her eyes on the TV screen and welcomed her girlfriends’ heads on her shoulders. The three of them linked their arms and that was obviously the polar opposite definition of hate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a thank you to all the lovely people who read/commented on my first OT3-centered story but also because I wanted to throw a Faking It joke into one of my TBT fics since day one. I hope it was original, otherwise I'm sorry :P


End file.
